


Late Night Treat

by Yamitai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamitai/pseuds/Yamitai
Summary: Alfred and Ivan wind up treat or tricking even though being teens. They at the end of the night end up in the woods instead.





	Late Night Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late and I'm really sorry about that. Also this might seem rather rushed and also my editing was rushed so there might actually be some mistakes. This however was made just for fun as I wanted to finally publish again! Thanks for reading this
> 
> 2nd edit: I went though this again and fixed some mistakes! I hope now it's slightly better!

"Ivan, are you done in there?" Alfred whistled though the door as the fifteen year old applied more dark plum shades to his eyes, making his lazy costume of a zombie seem good enough to blend in the night crowd, endowed with ripped jeans and a shirt that was squirted on with fake blood, Alfred just the same to match. Best friends had to match... that's what the cheerful Alfred said. 

"Ah yes, you can come in, I got dressed." The door swung as Alfred giggled, seeing his friend in the mirror with concealer over his lips and a sort of smudged smokey eye applied with a make up sponge.

"Damn, you look weird." His last laugh going to grin, leaving the restroom to retrieve some bags if they would get anything, 

Ivan felt around his face for any sort of stubble or imperfection he could've had, rolling his eyes at the crudeness of language, "Right back at you~" 

All Alfred could give was a loud, annoyed huff and snatch some light concealer in a stick to rub on his lips along, Ivan moved to lean against the wall of the shower, rubbing at his floof of hair to help create a messy appearance the blonde locks could never knot into, staring back into his appearance that look oddly seductive in ways, his light angel touched locks with deep smudge against his lids. Alfred just looked like a mess as one should on this night. 

"Ivy, I'm about done, can you maybe... like, get my phone, I left it on my bed, then we can go out." The honey blonde murmured along as he looked confused by different cosmetics Ivan at last moment stole from his sisters. 

Ivan kept in silence as he's wondered out to the room, obedient to not lose a well made connection and only glanced around slightly to all the posters lit by dim warm light.

His hands wrapped around the case of Alfred's phone as he inched closer to the electronic and took it along face down to his lap, sitting down on the comforter to take in the sight. This space reflected Alfred almost like how his clear eyes did. Old movies posters of Sci fi or some western flicks, astrology charts, his curtains vibrant like his walls, Alfred. 

His silent thoughts were broken though with Alfred crashing in by the door with his big eyes and the side of his lips up risen, Ivan immediately tried to jolt up at last minute to just sit up and pretend he was trailing out as Alfred finally made contact.

"You're not trying to look though my phone, right? I mean I gotta pass code but, I just feel unsettled still," Alfred kept babbling on about the minute chance if his password didn't work for once, if someone saw the stuff that barely mattered on the electronic as Alfred was no threat but also kept clean, or quickly erased any dirt in his browser or any other app. 

Ivan though passed the time with a smile, inching closer and went to grab the wrist softly, causing Alfred to quit his paranoid rant and pressed the cold glass to the male, "Sh. Your password wouldn't betray you, and I wouldn't either." His murmur taking in the vividness of the room with the upbeat tune Alfred always sung as he spoke. 

Alfred though turned red at the closeness, and damn... Ivan treating his phone full of care with himself and his thoughts with clarity brought a pinch on his heart strings, but went to hide this by reclusing into himself, taking his phone along and shutting off his lights, annoyed slowly by the constant rings to the doorbell at the moment but went to turn back to Ivan who grabbed the bags and handed one over.

"In such a hurry for candy you could easily buy in bulk, you really are a child~" Ivy jabbed fun at the darker blonde as they headed to the back door, they already informed Alfred's guardian what they would do. Yes, they received surprised looks at fifteen year old boys still doing Halloween with legal activities. No, they didn't care about the fact of that as Alfred wouldn't hide his youthfulness.

"Free though! I'm broke, you're broke, and it's something to do together!" Alfred flashed his braces as Ivan power walked to keep up as they went to dip into the night air and become shrouded by the stars. 

"I do want to spend time out..." Ivan mumbled along, eyeing parents and their children or groups of mostly younger kids. Still though... some anxious thoughts welled in him as they got to the sidewalk, yelping at a pat on the back.

"Good... I want you to go out too, you're not going to be noticed tonight." His hands rested back to his side and finally they decided to spend the night like everyone else. 

They went door to door, bags out, they were stared at in confusion at their age but the adults only shrugged and complied along as school peers, which they saw rarely, just scoffed. It did build up on Ivan, but Alfred comforted the high Ivan got from being caught acting childish with the cheerful male with soft talking if negativity really built on his friend. 

The night darkened and their bags had weight added on to make it seem to be a good night to get bounty and gave fate to this neighbourhood.

"Hey, you remember the park we passed? I know a trail that's unmarked to a pond, it's dope." Alfred whistled, heading the direction they came from before going out to get their fills. 

Ivan already munched on sweet milk chocolate, nodding with a low hum, giggling at the slang before swallowing and sucking the tips of his fingers for a second, "If your mother doesn't mind I don't."and to stay out would be a good sense of freedom. 

Alfred just wanted to hang out a bit more in the frosty breeze, tilting his head, "She wouldn't mind probably, I don't know if there's anymore treaters but why does it matter?" Flashing his teeth along as Ivan went to go the route Alfred went, stumbling down to a small pond that glistened for them.

Ivan was very fascinated with, his spacey eyes taking in the sight of dark azure ripples being formed by the wind's caress. Walking up along the clear space and sat down on some dry oak leaves on the ground as a rest, "You do explore, don't you?" His remark breathy. 

Alfred bustled over as he finally figured out what Ivan wanted to do, to have a moment to cool down even with the north wind against the land. Moving down to sit laid back as Ivan preferred the more orderly crossed legs.

"It's fun out here, I really hope they don't try to destroy the forest here, it's practically my childhood." Scoffing at the thought and went to clean his glasses against his messy oversized plaid shirt squirted with fake crimson. 

Ivan finally looked back and dug into the sack he filled with candy, popping a lollipop out of the casing and went to place it to sit in his mouth, offering one of his sweet treats over, "I would hate for them to exploit this area, I do see the beauty as you do." Their shoulders brushing against each other, Alfred taking the candy with a quiet thanks. 

"You get it! I used to come here so often when younger, maybe not that smart for my parents to allow me to go leave the house whenever but this place is amazing, nature is just really rad." His giggle joyous as he went to take a lick of the bubblegum flavored stick, jokingly brushing up against his forearm. 

Ivan was looking away, only turning a soft shade of rose at the physical contact placed like a feather, rubbing his teeth against the ball made of pure sugar. "Mhm, very 'rad," winking embarrassingly with a smug look, "I love the flowers though. So many patterns, special details, colors...." his sigh in longing, finally crunching slightly more to break the lollipop down and only put the stick discarded in the bag besides him.

"You always do seem really... like really happy at floral stuff... kinda girly~" chuckling teasingly as Ivan's blush got heavy.

"It's not like you could recognize their beauty and differences from each other, you hurry on everything." he was furious. The flowers were beauty themself. Why were flowers even girly as some stood though frost. Alfred didn't know anything, did he?

Alfie though was really taken back, assuming he would be teased back with. "Woah, I didn't mean that, you do act really cutely though." The words rushed up like the vomit it was, covering his mouth and his lollipop fell down into the leaves, not even consciously aware of such as Ivan snapped his head, completely red with confusion. 

His mouth fell from shock as Alfred was just as confused with himself, he dared to call his best friend cute... Shame burnt badly in his face. "I didn't mean it!" He covered himself badly as Ivan only look a little broken at that immediately, Alfred only could go on, voice low, trying to not crack, "Maybe I met it a little..." 

Ivan held his breath, heart beating painfully against his ribs. Backing up softly and just feeling his ribs almost twist up against his throat, unable to even say much. He wasn't nearby to his home, he was at Alfred's house and had biked here, planning to stay a night. Now... He just frowned deeper, "Why.... am I cute?" 

Alfred flinched at the look of almost horror on Ivan. He didn't know why!  Ivan was just that to him and he didn't know anything about it. "Well-um.... you're dedicated to flowers, you're quiet but polite..." Even how Ivan sat down seemed so less rugged compared his own knees loosely to his chest as he leaned back, he swallowed again his mouth that grew damp like the palms of his hands. 

He still didn't get it though, Ivan didn't find that cute, he just found it his nature. "No one else thinks I'm cute... everyone thinks I'm probably some sort of creep... those can't tie together." Ivan finally loosed up the knots in his chest, but he couldn't handle physical contact if Alfred thought he was simply cute, or... lovably adorable. 

Alfred fumed at that, taking the pale hand in his, annoyed by such a thought that Ivan heard that shit, "Because you don't talk, they will try to push you like that, but you don't have to talk to please some stupid asswipes. They barely know anything about you so they want to use you." His words forceful and his fingers curled around the limp appendage. 

Ivan's mouth went Into a 'O' along but tried to slightly put his hand away until giving in to Alfred's clingy sense. "I hate them all then... They annoy me all so much." He whispered but sighed, "I don't hate them though also, their all just kids." Just like him and Alfred, but Alfred was nice! Ivan viewed himself as better even though that was probably wrong to do. 

Alfred nodded with, thinking about the troubles of school, "They annoy me too, but we gotta keep strong!" Alfred bursted back into cheerfulness, Alfred talked though and knew people well while not being exactly in a clique, and that did add to Ivan feeling light jealousy, however now his heart warmed with someone expressing the same views.

Finally the pale hand finally went to entwine back and pushed his weight onto Alfred with his body leaning against by the waters, "Mhm... let's." Ivan though still felt confused about the emotions Alfred radiated along, "But, how will we stay strong together?" Growing in a timid voice and rubbed heads. 

With Alfred realizing Ivan figured his own confusion with their relationship, his cheeks went scarlet with a stutter, "As.... as best friends." However Ivan grabbed the other hand with a light crescent smile. 

"I'm fine with that. If you are though."  Glancing down but Alfred immediately got caught up in the moment of Ivan displaying all his softness.

Alfred though leaned back along and pressed his lips to the floofy hair that was almost plastered to Ivan as the wind before blasted the teen. Smirking a little as he wanted to crank things up however, "Well, I mean... I'm alright with that but..."

Ivan tilted towards with a flutter in his chest, in only a few hours they grew like this... "But what Alix?" His purr clear as white snow. 

Alfred barely could push the words out. "I like you a lot, you get me." Pushing more on Ivan as the chubby male only pushed back and almost hooked in a hug. No shame now could reach them, them, close, and the time almost to midnight, but that met they had to hurry up, more like Alfred had to hurry his confession. "I want you more as what we are."  It was sloppy but Ivan pecked his cheek.

A big sort of annoying smile urged to him though, "Gay." He simply giggled at Alfred. Alfred was adorable with this confession.

Alfred though rolled his eyes back and swat his chest softly before holding on again and nodded proudly, "I feel pretty gay for you." 

Ivan only laughed louder at the pride put in the words but finally tackled him down, feeling playful and smooched him on the mouth, sloppy, rough with not to much experience, but warm and comforting.

The honey blonde finally pulled up from the lips that tasted of candy with a woah after Ivan being immediately direct. "You seem more interested in me~ more homo than me~"

They only bursted both into laughs, Ivan's gentle demure softly growing passionate as he finally had a kiss that he longed for, no experimention, no curiosity as this was ran on feelings. They went to equals, quiet with lying on their sides, nuzzling for heat in the dropping temperatures but also smooching and eventually falling into awkward make out. The nervousness died down though like with most things.

"A-Alix... it is late..." his chubby bear grumbled, glancing to the moon that reflected into his amethyst perfectly. If there was no light pollution, Ivan's eyes might just reflect the sky.  

"W-wait... my mom will call if it gets to late." He wanted more extremely private time with Ivy! Pulling back on the old collared shirt and finally pushed his tongue through, though Ivan languidly pressed right back to calm the frenzied Alfred based on speed. Tongues felt so weird~ but at least they both were rotten with candy. 

Time pasted as they spoke and went back to the simple motion in routine, they couldn't go farther as Alfred didn't want Ivan to feel used and Ivan... Ivan just seemed content to just be emotionally sated. The phone rang though, much sooner to the two, but at the same time way to much lenient.  
"Sorry babe~" he earned a shoulder punch for that now, but Alfred felt way to high on his endorphins. His buzzed smile though faded slightly at answering the call. Ivan, not wanting to be to noisy, glanced back into the frost touched grass. 

Alfred wasn't expecting this tone with his mother however, worried and pissed, asking questions along. No, Alfred didn't check his messages, no, he wasn't at someone's house, no, he wasn't with anyone else but Ivan.

His ass was promptly told to come back. 

Ivan looked over again as Alfred sat up quick and began to get up, he would stay at his house tonight. Ah~ his heart pattered in pleasure. 

"We gotta go." Alfred said, slightly blushed with the sound of wind and the other ear full of his mother, completely full. 

"I can live with that." Ivan going against the worried tone of the usually more carefree Alfred, and his pleasured voice clashing against his worry.


End file.
